The Mirror's Gonna Fold Tonight
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: Klaus/Kol/OC Going for the same girl was Klaus and Elijah's thing. Now it is Kol's turn to share a girl with Klaus and what happens when she is Katerina's sister?
1. Chapter 1

Luna's Outfit; www.(polyvore) luna/set?id=81245613

Luna was walking down an alley, it was a short cut home, when she was slammed roughly against the wall.

"You think you could show up here and not expect me to find you!" A british accent yelled in her ear. Her chest was against the wall, therefore her attacker couldn't see her face, by the feelings he was supernatural.

"What are you."

"Don't play stupid with me Katerina." He was obviously older than her, but she used the element of surprise. She switched positions so she was holding the man buy his throat and he was pinned against the wall.

"We haven't officially met." She pursed her lips looking him up and down. "I'm Luna Petrova. And you are clearly someone from my sister's lovely past." She said the last sentence sarcastically.

"Lovely isn't the word I would use for it." He grabbed her hand and yanked it away from his throat. "Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus expected her to freeze in fear, her reaction was a small smirk.

"So you are the famous hybrid everyone talks about?" She question, putting one of her hands on her hip and bending her knee.

"In the flesh." He spread his arms, presenting himself to her. He couldn't deny how much she reminded him of Katerina. Her posture was just like Katerina's, her hair was long and tousled similar to Katerina's, same facial features and expressions, the only difference was she had piercing gray eyes.

"You are a lot better looking than expected." She cocked her head to the side and let out a small laugh. "Well, it wasn't nice meeting you but, I'm off." She quickly turned away from him on her heels and walked to the street.

Klaus couldn't help but stare at her figure as she walked away, her hips swinging from side to side, should he go up to her and apologize for shoving her against the wall? No, he will most likely never see her again.

"Aria!" Luna yelled as she slammed the door shut and pinned her back against it.

"What, why are you yelling? I'm in the middle of something." Aria was a human, a very slutty human to be correct. Luna met Aria three years ago in Rome and they became very good friends, she knows everything about Luna and what she is so Aria suggested they traveled to a town where there was high supernatural activity, Mystic Falls.

"Well hurry it up, I just met an original." She looked at Aria's eyes go wide then run quickly up the stairs.

Luna sat in the living room flicking through the channels on her T.V nothing at all was on. _Little Miss Katherine _began to play on her phone.

"Great." She huffed to herself as she clicked her phone screen and answered. "Hello sister dearest." She said with sarcasm flowing in every word.

"Luna." She huffed. "This is not the time to hate me, I need your help." Her words slurred.

"Katherine, why would I help you?" Luna asked her obviously drunk sister.

"Because we are blood." She said, Luna heard a rough swallow and the glass hitting the table.

"Sadly, yes we are." Luna looked at her hands getting bored with the conversation. "That still isn't a reason why I should help you."

"Luna, just drive me home. All I want." She replied.

"Why? If you crash and die, you will come back, unfortunately."

"Please Luna, just this once." Her sister begged.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Luna asked annoyed.

"Yes! Oh please, please, please!" She kept on begging.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten." She hung up on her sister before she could get a response. Reluctantly she pushed her self off the couch, grabbing her jacket from the spot she had thrown it and put it on. "Aria! I'm leaving."

Her friend moaned in response, ordinary people would have been disgusted but when you have a friend like Aria and a sister like Katherine for 539 years you get used to it. Luckily she had three years to herself as a child since Katherine was born after. Luna slammed the door shut once she was on the porch, letting her friend know that she was gone.

"Luna!" Katherine screamed when Luna walked through the doors of the Mystic Grill.

"Hello Katherine." She snarled, having the attention of everyone in the Grill was not something Luna particularly liked.

"Dance with me." Luna looked at her sister then peered past her to see the 15 empty shot glasses. Luna huffed as she stared at sister.

"No Katerina. We are leaving." When ever she did not want to waste time and was at her wits end with her sister she used Katerina every other time she used Katherine.

"Oh come! Don't be at your end! The nights just getting started!" Katherine knew the name switch too. "Come on Lunabella." Luna cringed at her full name.

"Shut up Katerina." She spat.

"Matty boy!" Katherine called to Matt, the bartender, ignoring her sister. His head turned to Katherine. "Turn up the music!"

"Whatever you say Katherine." He muttered under his breath, walking to the stereo and turning it up.

"You know that boy?" She felt sorry for the bartender.

"Yeah, he is little Elena's ex boyfriend." She smiled as the music got louder, she stood up and looked at her sister. "His eyes are so blue!" She complimented as she stood on the barstool, then on the table.

"Shorty get down, good lord! Baby got 'em open all over town! Strictly biz, she don't play around!" Katherine sang with the music.

Luna groaned as the song came on and Katherine was swaying her hips. "Katerina, I will personally kill you myself if you do not get down from there." Katherine just laughed at her and pulled a poor innocent by stander on the bar with her.

"Seems you are in quite the situation." A british accent purred behind her. Klaus? No, he would've killed her by now.

"You have no idea." She growled as a man with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair came into view.

"Well aren't you a sight?" He smirked at her. "I'm Kol."

"And I don't care." She was instantly turned off by his creepy bar guy attempt, although he was hot.

"Why not, I am gorgeous. Aren't I?" He gloated earning an eye roll from Luna.

"Yes, but, I am better looking." She replied, not looking at him.

"Well, I wouldn't be so full of yourself." He commented, amused with her attitude.

"Same goes for you." She needed to get Katherine down, and go home. She leaned forward to this guy, Kol, and began to compel him. "You will go home, forget meeting me and seeing my sister act like the complete tramp she is." Kol couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You obviously have no clue who I am." He retorted as she looked stunned, who could he possibly be? "Kol as in Kol Mikaelson." He said cocking his head, giving her a smirk.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Katerina! Get down!" She hit her sister in the hamstrings, causing her to quickly fall down on the table. There where oohs and ahs as you could see up her dress, typical. She heard Kol laugh at her situation, she turned to him. "Listen, I don't like you but would you mind helping me?"

"Of course I will help the two damsels in distress." Kol said with a smirk on his face causing Luna to let out an annoyed groan.

"You are grabbing her head." She said quickly as he went for her feet. "You do not get to look up my sisters dress." She snapped, holding his hands up in defense, he walked to Katherine's head grabbing it lightly while Luna grabbed her feet.

Kol and Luna roughly placed her into the backseat, he had a feeling this girl hated her sister but, they were blood so she was forced too look after her. Once Luna shut the door she leaned against the car door.

"So, sweetheart, what is your name? You never told me." Kol asked and said with a smirk across his lips.

"My name is Luna, Luna Petrova." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What a lovely name, Luna." He purred her name, making her shivers run down her spine. "Care for a drink, love?" Yet another smirk was upon his lips.

"Nope." She said popping the p. "I'm worse than Katerina when I am drunk, and she is a bad drunk." She laughed lightly, causing Kol to let out a chuckle.

"Come on love, bad drunks are fun!" He exclaimed. "Sometimes." He added at the end. Luna huffed as she pushed herself off the car door.

"One drink won't hurt, right?" She smiled half heartedly as she walked back into the Grill with Kol.

"_Oh great, Katherine again." _She heard the bar tender mutter as they got closer. _"And fucking Kol, dick." _She couldn't help but let out a laugh to herself.

"Laughing at the bartender's remark about me?" Kol asked as he watched her smile grow.

"No!" She said sarcastically as they sat down.

"Matt!" Kol called over the bartender quickly.

"Why are you calling him over? He obviously doesn't like you."

"Matt, there he is! The quarterback!" Kol exclaimed sarcastically causing Matt to roll his eyes. "Matt, I'd like you to meet my friend here."

"Yeah, that's Katherine." Matt cut him off which Kol didn't seem to really like. Before necks could have been snapped or hearts could have been ripped out Luna quickly stepped in.

"I'm Katherine's twin, Luna." She held out her hand, waiting for him to take, he looked a little scared of her. "I promise I'm not like my sister, I won't bite you." She said smiling as he reluctantly took her hand.

"Matt Donovan." He said with a strong voice.

"So I've gathered." She replied quickly, Kol couldn't help but try and look for the differences Luna and Katerina, there was two. Katerina had big brown eyes, Luna had big gray eyes and Luna had a small freckle above her upper lip, Katherine did not.

"What would you like to drink?" He said, trying to change the topic, she merely smiled at him.

"Can I just have some bourbon please?" She smiled a bright smile.

"Make that two." Kol added in, earning an eye roll from Matt. Once Matt had walked away Kol turned to the girl in next to him. "Why weren't you like that when I introduced myself to you?"

"Like what?" Luna still not looking at him, she knew full and well what he was talking about.

"You know." He said with the tinniest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"He is not a thousand year old prick, unlike you." She spat leaning her head on her hand.

"You know, I could kill you as quick as I can blink." He reminded as she just scoffed.

"You won't." She said, now looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Why not?" He said not dropping the stare.

"Because you like me, I'm a challenge for you. In addition your brother would not be happy with you." She retorted as she looked deeper into his brown orbs. "Also, if you dare lay a hand on me I will torture with my special abilities until no end." She scoffed looking away from him.

"Well, depends on which brother?" He would save the last part for the later questions. You know what they say, best for last.

"Niklaus." She knew his full name from stories she heard from the witches she traveled with.

"Why would he care?" Kol snorted, a Petrova meaning anything to Niklaus was something to not even be thought about.

"He seemed to be quite taken back when he saw me, seeing as I am the twin of the doppleganger." She had a point.

"Now, what special abilities are we talking about here?" He questioned as Matt handed them their glasses, not daring to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm a hybrid." She admitted and got a snort as a reply.

"Please!" Kol started. "I live with one of those and there is nothing special about that, sweetheart." He said darkly as his face suddenly was closer to hers. She narrowed her eyes and sucked in her cheeks, the speakers on the stereo went the highest they could go then blew, the lights were flickering like crazy, the pool balls moved by them selves, and most of all was Kol was on the ground holding his head in pain.

Luna got up, drinking her bourbon all in one sip and leaving Matt a twenty, then crouched to the floor to be eye level with Kol. "I'm a special kind of monster and I consider that pretty special." She said with the same darkness Kol had used on her seconds ago, she then touched his face softly with her fingers before getting up and speeding out of the Grill at vampire speed.

Once Luna had reached her car Katherine was cursing at her, threatening her life.

"Katerina shut up!" She snapped as she laid her foot into the gas, speeding away from the Grill. "You are so lucky I am doing this for you, if you're life wasn't at stake then we would not be in this situation." She growled as her sister kept quiet.

"Life in danger?" Katherine asked drunkenly. "What you talking about Willis?" Katherine's ridiculous question earned a smirk from her sister.

"Just shut up Katherine." She demanded as Katherine threw her hands up and pouted.

"I didn't do anything!" She said slurring her words.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly." Luna said sarcastically, coming closer to Aria's house.

"You know," Katherine started. "you could probably make that happen. Being a witch and all." Katherine smiled. "And you can rip someone's neck out with your teeth as easily as a twenty year old writes there name."

"Yes." Luna agreed. "Only when necessary." She added. It was true, killing people was a sport for her, or had been.

"Well Kol, looks like someone has put you in a load of hurt." Klaus smirked at his brother who was trying to stand up properly.

"Shut up Niklaus." Kol spat bitterly, finally being able to regain his balance.

"So, who was it?" Klaus asked with an amused smirk. "Was it the Bennett which?" Earning a glare from Kol, Klaus chuckled.

"Doesn't matter." Kol growled angrily as he stood giving his brother one of the thousands of glares he deserved. Kol decided to not to tell him about Luna, partly because he thought he knew and partly because something was holding him back.

"Oh come on Kol! I am your brother!" Klaus encouraged, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Yes, you are, sadly." Kol said walking past his brother, intentionally hitting him roughly in the shoulder. Klaus stood watching his brother leave, then went over to the bar with his usual saunter.

"Whiskey, mate." He requested as Matt looked at him bitterly.

"Can you not see what just happened in here?" Matt asked as Klaus's evil smirk, yet again, appeared on his face.

"It's just a little banged up." Klaus added sarcastically as he eyed the Grill. Shattered light bulbs, broken windows, broken glasses of alcohol, pool balls everywhere.

"Klaus, get out." Matt order walking away from the bar and into the 'Employees Only' section of the Grill. Klaus usually would have done something about someone being so rude to him but, he was to busy thinking about Katerina's sister and who could have possibly done this, that he let it go.

Luna walked into her house, with Katherine clinging to her. She was going on about how annoying the doppleganger was and how al of her friends were just as bad if not worse.

"At least she has friends Katerina." Luna said, trying to make Katherine shut up, dragging her to one of the 5 bedrooms in the house.

"Why is your house so big? It's only you and Aria."Katherine inquired as she was dragged down the long hallway.

"Because we always have unexpected or unwanted house guests." Luna replied stopping in front of an open bedroom door. "Like you." She flashed a fake smiled.

"You don't have to be so mean." Katherine growled before turning on her heels and slamming the door behind her. Luna walked down the hallway, heading to her room to shower and get some sort of sleep.

Luna was standing alone in a pitch black room, she could luckily see because she was a vampire, a creature of the night. She heard a loud knock causing her to turn around, quickly.

"You know I can be nice, but when you test me." The man tsked her. "Well, then that's just to bad for you." A light switch was flipped as the lights flipped on, she was staring at her sister. Her sister had a wooden baseball bat driven through her heart, she was tact to the wall.

"Katerina!" She cried as she ran over to her sister, pulling the stake out of her heart and letting her body fall on the floor. "No, no, no! Katerina wake up! Please!" She cried holding her sister's head in her lap. "Katerina!" She cried again.

"She is gone." A bitter voice came from behind her, but not just any voice. She knew that british accent, she can't remember where from though. "Deal with it." He spat. Luna threw her sister's lifeless body off her, getting up and turning.

"Kol." She said angrily through her tears. "I mess with you head for all of five minutes and you kill my sister." She said in anger and disbelief. "How could you!" She screamed, getting dangerously close to his face, he narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson. How could I not?" He retorted as she gave him a look identical to his. Luna clenched her fist and stared further into Kol's eyes, she clicked her heels together and with in seconds Kol dropped to the floor.

"I hope you do realize, most of a witches power is fueled by emotions." She said knowingly as she watched him squirm with pain. "And all I feel is anger and hate, which are too very painful emotions." She threw her leg back and kicked him in the side, sending him across the room, she threw her hand out causing pain in all of his upper chest and throat.

"Come on, darling." He complained as the pain wore off, as much as she tried. "I'm immune to pain." He said standing up, using the wall for support. That was obviously a lie. She was pushed roughly against the wall, his arm over her throat, he smirked down at her as she realized her powers wouldn't do her any good in this situation.

"Just leave me alone." She said through her tears as she picked up the baseball bat that was at his side as brutally swung at her hips. "Ahh!" She cried in pain as the bat left her body and his arm pushed her farther into the wall. "Please Kol, just leave me alone!" She begged as he looked down viscously at her.

"I don't think I can do that." He said smirking as he let her go, she spent a moment to long standing there, in the next second she was held by her hips. Kol dug his fingers into her hips, breaking every bone. Her head collided with his shoulder as she bent over in pain. "Come on Luna, the fun's just getting started." Kol whispered into her hair.

Kol sat on the balcony furniture Luna had right out side her room, smirking and laughing silently to himself.

He watched as Luna struggled to breathe and continued to grab her chest, smiling to himself.

"Oh, this will be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Luna's Outfit;  untitled/set?id=81513007

Luna walked down the street, it was around ten in the morning so people were either on there way to lunch or to work. She got weird stares as she walked the streets, considering she wasn't wearing a jacket and it was the beginning of December.

"You know, you could be wearing a jacket." She heard a sly voice next to her. "Maybe they would stop staring at you so much." She turned to look at the voice's owner. She met with icy blue eyes, slightly being to closer together.

"Damon!" She said happily as she gave him a hug. "I should have known you would be here!" She said pulling away from her long time friend as her smirked down on her.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you Luna." He smiled as he noticed the very rare smile that was ever placed on her face. "Always good to see you smiling." He commented.

"Shut up." She said playfully as they turned to continue down the street.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" Luna asked, challenging Damon. That was Luna, stubborn, hotheaded, and witty.

"It's not too often I see Katherine's twin." He said as they both continued to walk down the street, stealing glances at one another.

"Really?" She inquired. "I heard you were quite fond of Katherine's doppleganger." She smirked to herself before continuing. "Elena is it?"

"Yes, it is." Damon said calmly, if this was anyone he would have been angry. Commenting on Elena looking like Katherine and, that was why he loved her. "Come to the Grill with me, I'm meeting Elena and that brooding brother of mine."

"The Petrova dopplegangers always have a thing for Stefan don't they?" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, then brought her hand up to Damon's face, rubbing his chin with her thumb. "Good thing I picked the right one." She smiled at his expression.

"You coming or what?" He said stepping out of her touch.

"Of course!" She said as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

Kol and Klaus were sitting at the bar, drinking with one another as usual.

"I met the most peculiar woman yesterday." Kol started remembering Luna's reaction to his little visit he paid her.

"And let me guess." Klaus started. "You drained her and now she is probably laying in the ally, dead." Klaus spat angrily, let down that they were out of his favorite alcohol. Him and Kol were always daytime drinkers.

"No, not at all." Kol said knowingly as Klaus turned to his brother with a surprised expression.

"You spared a humans life?" Klaus questioned, confused.

"Who said she was human?" Kol answered quickly.

"Speaking of meeting women, I met someone last night as well." Klaus said, lifting his spirits as he thought of the brief meeting he had with Luna.

"My girl just walked in, hush." Kol hushed as his eyes followed Luna's body, she was with Damon Salvatore, great. Klaus's eyes followed Kol's resting on Luna, so she was just like her sister. Elijah didn't appeal to her though, it was Kol, always Klaus though being the handsome devil he is.

Klaus watched as his brother walked over to the Salvatore brothers, the doppleganger, and Luna.

"Well, well, well." Kol spat as he reached their table. Luna huffed and rolled her eyes, the only logical part in her mind told her to be afraid. Luckily that part was small.

"Great." Damon dragged on sarcastically as Kol glared at him.

"Why are you here Kol?" Luna let out a loud sigh as she stared up at the original.

"Just coming to get my girl!" He said proudly as he let his hand move a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She quickly slapped his hand away from her face, giving him a scowl. "Feisty, I like it." He said in a tone that would be seductive to everyone, except her. He leaned his elbows on the edge of the table, bending over.

"Well, no one cares what you like." Luna spat angrily at his arrogant attitude. Klaus listened intently, smirking as she egged Kol on.

"Most beautiful ladies like yourself do." He said looking at her with his dark orbs, slowly purring the words to her. "Isn't that right Elena?" He said, quickly turning his head.

"You're annoying." Elena said, as she played with her drink.

"Same goes to you, doppleganger." He said as the words didn't affect him. He then turned to Luna's gaze again. "Join me for a drink."

"No." She said simply as she turned away from him.

"Come on love! I'm not that bad!" He talked to the side of her face.

"Have you met you?" Luna said snapping her head back in his direction.

"Yes, I have, I'm quite incredible." He gloated earning a signature eye roll from Luna.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Kol." She lightly taped on his hand, his touch sent shivers down her body. Kol smirked noticing his effect on her, deciding he had his fun for now.

"Fine." He pushed himself off the table. "I'll see you later." He smirked and walked away from the table. "Well," he said approaching his older brother. "she must be the most challenging woman I know." Kol said leaning on the bar counter top and looking over at Luna.

Luna looked over to see Kol staring at her, she couldn't shake the horrific dream she had about him last night. She looked to Kol's right and saw Klaus, who smiled and waved. She politely smiled back, in other circumstances she wouldn't have but he wasn't being creepy like Kol.

"He seems to have an interest in you." Stefan said as Luna spun her head around to the three people she had came here with.

"Which one?" She smirked, knowing she had both Kol and Klaus's attention.

"Kol." Stefan said like he was stating the obvious.

"I'm surprised Klaus hasn't come over here yet." Elena said looking at Luna. "Considering I'm here." Luna knew what she meant, she wasn't being stuck up, she was Klaus's blood bag. "Then you are here, Katherine's twin. You both look exactly alike."

"As do you two." Luna said. "I have distinct gray eyes." She said pointing to her eyes. "I've been told they are pure, bold and beautiful, not to mention very innocent looking." She turned her head to smile at Damon, the one who had said all those things, plus more. "Katherine has dark, evil eyes. Like Kol." She added quickly, knowing Kol could hear her.

"You are very brave." Elena noticed has she watched Luna. "You talk about them like they aren't there, like they are nothing."

"They are nothing." Luna said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Luna has learned to not care what anyone else thinks." Damon added in. "She doesn't fear death. If Klaus or Kol walked over here now and said they wanted to kill her, she would say, 'give me a time and place, I'll be there' that simple." Damon quoted his friend and looked at her smiling.

"Exactly." Luna smiled at Damon.

"How come Katherine never told anyone about you?" Elena questioned, wanting to know more.

"She hated me as a child." Luna admitted, not feeling sad at all about the fact. "I was better than her by far, I had the dark hair and light eyes, I'm older, I was more talented than her. I can sing, I can dance, I can draw. The list goes on and on." Luna explained, skipping some details. "Then when she got pregnant, she thought she would be star child, that everyone would love her. Sadly for her, she was frowned upon. She was the town's so called whore. After she was shunned, I left too, I went to Ireland." Luna explained as Elena looked at her shocked.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked.

"I knew a woman, her name was Calypso, she let me stay with her and her wife Selena in Ireland. Calypso was a witch, as was I." Elena was stunned.

"You were a witch?" Elena questioned. "Why wasn't Katherine?"

"Yes, I was." Luna said taking out her phone, quickly typing something on it then showing it to Elena. _I still am, but shh, I'll explain later. _Elena nodded in understanding as Luna slipped her phone into her pocket again. "Katerina is a doppleganger, she was already supernatural. Thankfully, I was not _gifted _in that way as Katerina was or that you are."

"So, how did you turn?" Elena persisted as Luna forget what she was telling.

"Right! Sorry!" She apologized before starting again. "So Calypso was a witch, and Selena was a vampire. One day I was badly injured as I was riding one of the horses around and Selena gave me her blood. By then I already knew what they were, so I asked her to turn me." Shrugging again. "I hoped to turn the rest of my family with me and be with them forever but Katerina's stupidity had gotten them all slaughtered." She cringed at the memory.

"I'm so sorry." Elena said quietly.

"Why? It's not like you did anything." Luna said as Elena looked up at her.

"How are you so calm about everything?"

"When you have over an eternity to get it over it, you usually do." Luna said showing no emotion, which made Elena question, did she have her humanity turned off? Elena opened her mouth to speak when Luna began talking again. "Sorry to cut you off but I have a phone call." She said smiling as she stood up and walked to the bar, far way from Kol and Klaus.

"Aria." She smiled while answering the phone.

"Why did you leave me with Katherine?" She yelled through the phone, Luna winced at her volume.

"Supernatural hearing, remember?" She reminded.

"Sorry." Her friend muttered into the phone.

"Better." She said nodding her head. "Now, what's wrong?"

"You left me, with Katherine." She said complained bitterly.

"She's not that bad." Luna lied.

"For you! You know how to put up with her, I can't!" She complained more like a baby now.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Come home! Make her go somewhere else! I don't care! Just do something Luna!" Her friend whined.

"Fine, I'm on my way." She groaned, ending the call and dropping it into her back pocket. She got up and walked over to Damon's table, having Kol and Klaus's eyes on her the whole time.

"We heard." Damon said standing up.

"Katherine drama." Luna huffed as Damon stood before you. "Call me later?"

"I don't have your number, you just got here." Damon reminded as he handed Luna his phone. She quickly typed in her name and number then handed him back his phone. "I will defiantly call you later then." Damon smirked at her.

"Thank you." She said hugging him tightly. "It was nice seeing you again Stefan." She said as he waved and let out a small smile.

"Don't kill your sister." Damon warned as she pulled away from him.

"No promises." A smirk fell on her lips. "It was nice meeting you Elena." She said staring into the doppleganger's eyes.

"You too Luna." She smiled sweetly as Luna walked away from there booth.

She walked outside into the fresh afternoon air, the cold air hitting her nostrils. She inhaled lightly then turned on her toes down the street, it was time for lunch.

"Hi can you help me? I'm lost." She said sheepishly as she walked to a man with big green eyes and sandy hair. He was cute, he looked good, hopefully he tasted good.

"Sure, what do you need to find?" He asked very politely as he looked at Luna.

"I need help finding Maple Main Street." She smiling at him. Maple Main Street was the street she lived on, standing in the location she was in she knew he would take her down an alley way.

"Oh I know where that is. Follow me." He instructed as he lead her down towards the alley. "So," the man started. "Are you new in town?" He questioned while looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm just visiting my sister." She said smiling as they made there way closer to the alley.

"Who's your sister?" Walking in the alley now, she kept quiet. They were mid way through when he looked at her.

"You are going to stay silent, no screaming or squirming." She compelled him, he nodded robotically. "Great." She smiled as he pushed him against the wall and bite his neck. She let the warm blood trickle through her taste buds and down her throat, with every gulp she heard his heart slowing. She released her death grip from the man and stared at him in the eyes again. "You will forget this ever happened, now leave. But before you do give me your wallet." She held out her hand and he placed a small leather wallet in the palm of her hand.

"You leave them living? What a bore." She heard a voice say as they walked down the alley. Luna looked in the direction of the voice, Klaus and Kol, fucking fantastic.

"Yes, Kol, unlike you I like humans." She sighed as she scowled at Kol, her expression softened when she saw Klaus.

"Well, that's a pity." He complained as they both came closer. Luna felt her self get butterflies as her and Klaus shared eye contact. Luna averted her eyes quickly looking at the wallet and opening it.

"Ten, ten, twenty," She counted. "five, fifty, and three singles." She smiled as she put the money back in the wallet.

"Mark Patrick." Klaus said peering over her shoulder. She honestly had no idea he was standing right there, he wasn't over barring, he was just close to her. "Age twenty-two." He said, being closer than before, Luna could feel his chest rising and falling against her back.

"I never check the names." She said closing the wallet and moving away from Klaus. "I feel to much like Stefan, writing his victim's name on the wall." She shrugged.

"You knew about those?" Klaus asked as she leaned herself against the wall, Kol just stared at her.

"Of course I did, Damon and I always used to steal his drinks when he was partying with you and Rebekah." She smirked at Klaus's surprise. "Surprised I have friends?" She walked closer to him again, being so close she head to almost tilt her head all they way back just to look at him. "I am nothing like my sister, so don't expect that from me." She said through gritted teeth then walked away from him and Kol.

"I think I'm in love." Kol said sarcastically as he smiled at his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna walked into her house to hear a screaming Aria and a complaining Katherine.

"Katherine, leave." Luna demanded as she rested her elbows on the kitchen counter then placing her head between her hands and rubbing her temples.

"I'm your sister and you are just telling me to leave because the human asked you to?" Katherine said throwing her hands in the air.

"I have a name." Aria spat.

"And I don't have a care in the world to know what it is." Katherine spat back.

"Katherine, just leave." Luna said, not wanting to take anymore of her sister.

"No." Katherine said dignified.

"Really?" Luna said, pushing her self off the counter. Katherine instantly regretted her words as she dropped to the floor, her hands holding her head, groaning in pain. Luna flicked her wrist, inflicting more pain on her sister.

"Luna! Stop!" She screamed as the blood vessels in her brain kept breaking over numerous times because of her healing.

"Then leave." Luna said with disgust as she leaned herself against the counter, watching her sister struggle in pain.

"Fine." Her sister grunted. "Just make it stop!" Katherine screamed in pain as her sister flicked her wrist one more time then let her hand drop.

"Now Katerina." Luna commanded as Katherine got up, Katherine shot her an evil glare as she ran out of the house using her vampire speed.

"You're evil." Aria said with a smirk on her face as Luna just shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Eh, she deserves it." Luna said pushing herself off the counter top and grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. "What are we doing tonight?" Luna asked Aria as she reached for a coffee mug in the cabinet.

"Nothing, why?" Aria questioned.

"I wanna pay a visit to the doppleganger." She said as she ripped the seal of the blood bag open with her teeth then pouring it into her black mug. "You should come." She suggested. "I have someone I want you to met."

"I don't want to meet a Katherine look a like Lu!" Aria complained as she watched Luna drink from the blood filled mug.

"Why? She is nothing like Katherine from what I can tell." Luna shrugged. "And I don't want you to meet her, I want you to meet Damon." She hissed knowingly as her friends mouth twitched into a smile.

"Ooh, Damon?" She purred. "Is he available?" Her comes slutty Aria.

"No! No going after Damon, you can go after Stefan or who ever else you want but no Damon!" Luna argued as she saw the disappoint on her friends face.

"Why Luna? Are you interested in him?" Aria said raising her one eyebrow and flashing a grin. Luna just huffed and walked away from Aria with her glass in hand. She wasn't interested in Damon she just did not want to walk into her house and her Aria having hot vampire sex with Damon Salvatore, which Luna had experienced.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Luna said as she walked up the stairs. "Make some cookies or shit for the doppleganger and her family." She said at the top of the stairs, taking another sip from the class and walking down the hallway.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep that often!" Aria said making fun of her, Luna slept like ninety five percent of the day.

"Half witch here." Luna said smirking as she walked into her room, taking the last sip of her blood then putting the cup on her nightstand. Luna opened her balcony doors, letting the fresh December air come into her room. "I love December." She breathed in happily as she turned from the door, taking off her boots and hat placing it on her desk. She listened as Aria walked to the oven switching it on then opening something smelling like brownie mix. Luna smiled, brownies it is.

Luna lifted her shirt above her head, revealing her white lace bra. Undoing the button on her jeans and unzipping the zipper she pushed her jeans down her long tan legs, stepping out of them carefully.

"Wow luv, I didn't know you had a body like that." She heard an all-to-familiar voice comment from behind her. She turned and shrieked.

"Klaus!" She yelled. "What are you doing? Get out!" She said forcefully as her eyes desperately searched for something to cover her body.

"_Technically_, I am out." He said with a smirk. He was right, he was standing on the balcony, he wasn't over the threshold because Aria hadn't invited him in.

"And it'll stay like that." She snapped as she used her vampire speed to close the balcony doors in his face.

"You think closing the doors is going to make me disappear?" Klaus asked through closed doors. Luna had no desire to sleep anymore, none what so ever, turning back to the door she opened it. She really didn't care about her lack of clothing, I mean he already saw it right? "Theres my girl." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Why are you here Klaus?" She said with an angry face and annoyed voice.

"I wanted to see you." He said charmingly, Luna only scoffed in reply. She would not fall for the original hybrid's charm nor his brother's.

"Cut the bullshit Klaus." She snapped as she crossed her arms over he chest. "I'm being serious, what do you want?"

"You don't have to cover on my account luv." He commented on the change in her stance.

"Don't _luv _me while you are being creepy. It doesn't make it any less creepier." She countered.

"Fine." Klaus huffed, getting tired with her witty comebacks, they were getting no where. "I came here to give you this." He said showing a small envelope that read. _Lunabella Petrova. _Great, they knew her fucking full name. She smiled as realization hit her face, that meant Elijah was back. Her smile quickly faded as she continued to look at the vanilla colored envelope in Klaus's hand.

"What is it?" She question as the envelope peeked her interest. She reached for it, Klaus stepped back leaving her with a frown.

"You're going to have to step outside to get it." Klaus said with a smirk on his lips. Luna groaned as she stepped out side in the cool winter air.

"Give it." She demanded as she held out her hand with her palm facing upwards. Klaus placed the envelope in her small hand while looking down at her, she was quite the looker. "Thank you." She said in a whisper with attitude in her voice.

"Of course luv." She glared up at him, her eyes softened as she looked at him longer. He was so attractive, _NO! _Her mind told herself, she quickly looked down at the envelope and opened it carefully.

"_Dear Lunabella Petrova,_" She started reading the invitation aloud while holding it in her hands. "_You have been formally invited to the upcoming ball held by the Mikaelson family. Please come to the Mikaelson manor tomorrow night around 7:00 dressed your best._" She finished as she looked up at Klaus. "Is there anything on the back?" She asked flipping it over.

"No, that's all." Klaus said knowingly.

"You are wrong." She quickly stated as she looked down. "_Looking forward to seeing you there Luna. Save me a dance? -Kol._" She smiled at his cheesiness, the smile faded quickly as she looked up at Klaus, again.

"Seems he's taken a liking to you." Klaus said with a smirk on his face, if Luna was not mistaken she could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Who wouldn't?" She retorted as Klaus shook his head chuckling. Luna turned from him, stepping inside the threshold. "Bye Klaus." She waved and shut the door in his face. "I need a shower." She huffed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Luna!" Aria screamed up the stairs as the man comfortably sat in there living room.

"What Aria?" Luna screamed back while stepping into a pair of black lace underwear.

"Come downstairs!" She screamed back. "Come try the brownies!" She yelled again running a hand through her dark curls. Luna quickly put on a black bra, matching her underwear, and ran down the stairs.

"Give me a brownie." She demanded as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know you could be a little nicer." She heard a male from behind her, she groaned at the thought of it being Kol or Klaus.

"You need to-" She while turning around only to be met with icy blue eyes.

"What do I need to do?" Damon said close to her face.

"I thought you were Klaus or Kol." She sighed while leaning onto his shoulder. "Oh my goodness." She breathed happily as inhaled Damon's familiar scent.

"Why would they be here?" Damon questioned as he rested his head on hers.

"I think they are kind of fascinated that Katerina has a sister." She shrugged. "One they didn't kill." She added as she picked her head up from Damon's shoulder.

"Still looking good Luna." He smirked and added a wink while looking up and down.

"Oh shut up Damon." She spat playfully as she walked to the tray of brownies, taking one in her mouth. She smiled as she let the chocolate melt on her tongue. "These are so good!" Luna said with a mouthful of brownies, Aria flashed a toothy grin.

"I know." She patted herself on the back. "Damon, do you want one?" She asked eyeing Damon then glancing to the brownies.

"No, I'm fine." He shrugged. "I'm not one for people food." He said distastefully as he shot a glance to Luna.

"I've always been a sucker for chocolate! I can't help it!" She complained as Damon and Aria started laughing at her. "Well, I'm going to go get changed. Then I'm heading over to Elena's." Luna said walking away from the two.

* * *

Luna's Outfit; www.(polyvore) lunaaaa/set?id=82702828

Aria's Outfit; www.(polyvore) aria/set?id=82760221

* * *

"Hi Elena!" Luna says cheerfully as she stands on the dopplegangers porch holding a tray of brownies and Aria at her side.

"Luna, it's good to see you." Elena smiles as she looks at Luna and her friend.

"This is Aria, we wanted to stop by and say hello." She said, waiting for Elena to invite her in. "We made these brownies for you seeing as you and the Salvatore brothers are the only friends we have in town." She handed the brownies to Elena as far as she could with the threshold in the way.

"Thank you Luna." She said smiling. "Come in please." She requested as Luna and Aria walked into the dopplegangers house.

"Thank you." Luna and Aria said in unison as they walked to the kitchen, setting the brownies on the center island. It was much like Aria and Luna's house expect in there house everything was bigger.

"Jeremy! Get down here!" She called from the bottom of the stairs before joining the two girls in the kitchen.

"You really do look like Katherine." Aria said in amazement as Elena walked into the kitchen. Elena smiled sadly and looked at her.

"I get that a lot." She said and then stuck out her hand. "I'm Elena." She smiled and Aria took her hand.

"Aria Jordan." She said taking Elena's hand lightly in hers and giving it a stiff shake. Luna could tell the Aria had her doubts, considering she was a carbon copy of Katherine and Damon had mentioned that she is a lot more like Katherine than she thinks.

"Nice to meet you." She said letting go of Aria's hand. Luna heard loud and rough footsteps, obviously a male, coming down the stairs and turning into the short hallway to the kitchen.

"What do you want-" Jeremy stopped seeing Katherine in his kitchen. "What is she doing her?" He growled as he stared down 'Katherine', Luna let out a laugh as she walked over to Jeremy, his eyes never leaving herself.

"You have no reason to be angry that I am here. I am not who you think I am." Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but Luna had cut him off. "I am Katerina's sister, Luna." She said strongly as Jeremy gaped at her.

"Jeremy, don't stare, it's not polite." Elena pestered as Jeremy stared at Luna. In all honesty Luna didn't really mind, she knew people knew nothing of her existence and plus she was very pretty.

"It's okay, I don't mind." She shrugged as she walked back to her place that she was standing at before.

"So, Aria. Are you a vampire as well?" Elena questioned, trying to draw attention away from her gaping brother.

"Nope, I'm as human as it gets." She shrugged, taking a look at Jeremy she smiled to herself. God he was cute.

"Good another human." Jeremy said as he stood next to Aria, lightly brushing his shoulder against Aria's. Apparently Jeremy liked her as well, or maybe he did it on accident.

"Luna can you explain to me how you are a hybrid?" Elena knew the technical term since Damon told her that is what Luna likes to go as in the species column. Makes people think she is half werewolf and half vampire.

"You invited a hybrid into our house?" Jeremy said rather loudly. Luna laughed as her mind told her, point proven.

"She's not the kind of hybrid you think, Jer." Elena said, her eyes scolding Jeremy for being so rude.

"What is she half vampire half fucking monkey?" Aria and Luna suppressed a laugh seeing Jeremy's serious expression.

"Half vampire, half witch." Luna said as Jeremy looked at her as if she was a freak of nature. Technically she was, but who was focusing on the technicalities?

"How? Aren't you like an abomination to nature then?" He questioned. Elena opened her mouth to scold but Luna cut her off.

"All vampires are anyways so," Luna shrugged. "it's not that different. I am half witch and vampire because Esther needed me, seeing as I was the dopplegangers sister. She kept me half witch when I became a vampire, she tried to manipulate me into killing her children."

"Why didn't you?" Jeremy questioned.

"Because, they are all to strong for me to go against and I did not want to get myself killed in the process." Luna said simply.

"They killed your family though!" Jeremy protested.

"No, Katerina did." She spat. "She ran like hell, angering Klaus and causing him to kill our family, making sure she was the last of the Petrova line. Of course they had forgotten about me and my child and also Katerina's child."

"Yeah, she ran because they were going to kill her!" Jeremy said, he didn't know why he was defending Katherine. Maybe because Luna had the chance to kill the original family, but didn't.

"You're sister was in the sacrifice." She gestured to Elena. "She's still here, is she not?"

"Y-yes, but." Jeremy stuttered, realizing Luna was correct.

"Elijah would have found a way to save Katerina, he loved her." Aria sat back and watched the whole conversation unfold.

"How do you know he loved her?" Elena asked leaning her hands on the counter, supporting her own weight with her hands.

"He told me himself." She said as Elena went wide eyed.

"You know Elijah?" She questioned out of disbelief.

"Yes." Luna nodded as she looked at Elena. Her face was honest, there was no smile or smirk. "I've known him since 1865." Luna glanced out of the corner of her eye at Jeremy, who's expression matched his sister. "I'll show you." She said sticking her hands out to each of them. Elena gladly took her hand and Jeremy was reluctant but followed his sister.

* * *

_Vienna, Virginia 1865_

_Luna sat in her long purple dress at the tavern, sitting in a barstool which she oddly kept getting weird looks for, but her sister was dead! What did they expect her to do?_

"_Katerina?" She heard a beautiful accent speak from behind her. She couldn't place where it was from, she was too drunk. _

"_Sorry, you have the living sister speaking." She snapped as she turned around to be met with a pair of deep brown eyes filled with hurt. _

"_Living?" The man asked as Luna inspected the rest of his face. A strong and defined jaw line, square like head, smaller eyes, he was extremely handsome. _

"_Yes living. My sister is dead." She spat, not wanting to talk about it. "I am now the only child left out of the other four Petrova's that my mother had." She shrugged, turning around to face her drink._

"_Miss.."_

"_Lunabella." She said, not looking at him. _

"_ , how did she pass?" He sounded pained. _

"_She was burned at the Mystic Falls church." She said, fighting back her tears and trying to snap at the man. _

"_If I may," The man gestured to the stool next to her. _

"_Go ahead, it's not like I have anything better to do." She said bringing her drink to her lips, taking a large and long sip. _

"_I'm sorry for your loss , I loved your sister dearly. I'm sure not as much as you do or did though."_

"_How did you know her?" She questioned. _

"_I met her when she fled to England, she was brought to my brother as a birthday present."_

"_Who's your brother Klaus?" She retorted jokingly. "He is the only one who would want her." She spat. _

"_My brother is Klaus." Luna turned her head with her mouth wide open and she stared at him._

"_Please don't kill me." She begged. "I am not another doppleganger, I swear." She said as she put her head in her hands. _

"_I know you are not." He said as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Your eyes are a distinct gray, more of a heart shaped face, and a bigger smile which is a beautiful smile indeed."_

"_Well, thank you." She said awkwardly, as she looked at the man. The man got up from his chair and looked at her solemnly for a moment. _

"_Goodnight ." She said taking her head lightly in his and kissed the back of her palm. He began walking away, she appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks._

"_Wait, who are you?" She said placing a light hand on his chest. _

"_Take a guess." He said smiling at her. _

"_Well, you aren't Rebekah obviously." She shrugged earning a light chuckle from the man. "Kol is the youngest of the brothers, and no offense but you do not look as young as they describe Kol, therefore you are either Elijah or Finn." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm going to say you are Elijah since Finn has been dead for 900 years. Or so I've heard." She earned a light chuckle from the man. _

"_For a drunk woman, you are very smart." Elijah said smiling down at her, she laughed for a second then turned to her regular frowning face. _

"_Goodbye Elijah." She walked away. _

Luna pushed herself of her elbows as she looked at Elena and Jeremy's shocked expression.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked as Luna smiled.

"Magic." She smirked.

* * *

"_When the days are cold and all the cards fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold." _Luna shot up in bed and looked at her alarm clock, three o'clock, cool. _"When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale."_

"Aria, can you please turn it down!" She yelled, but got no one answered. "Fucking A." She muttered kicking her covers off her legs, revealing a pair of black shorts and a light blue tank top.

"_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come." _Echoed through the house as she walked out of the bedroom. She could feel the very faint breath that came from one of the rooms in the house, the vibrations from the base under her feet, the echoing words that rang in your ears. _"When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." _Turning the corner, she slowly jogged down the stairs, she could tell know that the music was coming from the basement, another staircase. She groaned.

"_When the curtain's call is the last of all. When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl, so you dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made." _Making it to the ground level she got tired of walking so she used her vampire speed and was at the bottom of the stairs with in a second.

"Kol." She breathed as he stood in front of the stereo system Aria and her had down in the basement. She was surprised that he figured out how to work that thing, he was just recently un-daggered.

"_Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound though this is all for you. Don't want to hide the truth. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come." _

They both stood looking at each other waiting for one another to make the first move. Kol and Luna were thinking the same thing as they both walked to each other quickly, now their faces were only mere inches apart from each others.

"_When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." _Looking up at him for a second, doubting what she was about to do, but decided to go ahead and do it anyways. As if Kol read her mind he leaned down and pressed his thin lips against her full ones._ "Don't get to close it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." _Kol licked her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. She gladly open her mouth and granted him access, their tongues fought for what seemed like ever until Luna decided to give up and let Kol have dominance over her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she laced her fingers throughout his hair. Kol had one hand pulling lightly on her hair causing her to moan into the kiss and the other hand wrapped around her small and fragile waist, pushing Luna into him as much as he could.

"_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate, it's woven in my soul I need to let you go. Your eyes, they shine so bright. I want to save that light, I can't escape this now unless you show me how!" _Luna bit down on his lip softly making him groan lowly. Releasing her hands from around his neck she let her hands slide down to the start of his jacket then pushed it off of his shoulder and arms. Her hands had a mind of their own as they traced his perfect form that was covered by his V-neck. Kol pulled away from her, looking at her beautiful gray eyes then her swollen lips then back to her eyes. She looked disappointment, but there was no lust in her eyes. She hadn't kissed him to sleep with him, he knew that, she had kissed him because she had felt many, strong feelings for him. She had yet to decide if they were positive or negative yet. Kol leaned his forehead on hers as she looked up at him.

"Kol, I-" He brushed his thumb over her lips silencing her. He stared at her and her breath taking beauty as he continued to trace her lips with his thumb, he moved his hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, being happy with her decision, glad she didn't doubt it. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"_When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." _Luna felt Kol's touch vanish as a gust of wind moved her hair to the side, she opened her eyes to find Kol not there any longer.

* * *

Luna sat up on Elena's couch, touching her lips. "Holy shit." She muttered before laying back down and looking at Elena's ceiling, listening to Elena and her brother's heart beats. "You guys are so lucky you can ingest vervain without it being painful." She said to herself, knowing Kol was getting into her head from somewhere on this property, as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? I just wanted to say that I really enjoy writing this story and I'm so excited to write the ball which is next chapter! AHHHH! **

**Song:**

**Demons; Imagine Dragons**

**If you can't see the polyvore things just go on polyvore and look up katswaves **

**thank you 3**

**morgan3**


	5. Chapter 5 (Ball Part 1)

Luna was standing the Gilbert kitchen the next morning with Elena, Damon and Stefan. Aria and Jeremy had gone out for lunch to discuss human things, whatever.

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena said looking at Damon who was sitting on her table. Luna was leaned against the doorway and Stefan was in front of the table, all three of them had their undivided attention on Elena.

"As in the original witch?" Stefan questioned his eyes never leaving Elena.

"What? How is she even alive?" Damon started. "I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community." Elena said leaning herself on the center island.

"Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family." Luna said as all eyes were on her. "Including Klaus." She added, not to thrilled he was sticking around for her own reasons.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said tearing his eyes from Luna to look at Damon.

"Yeah well not anymore." Luna said looking at all three of them. "At least not according to Elijah."

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said walking to the other side of the room by Luna.

"Any one else feeling a little used right now?" Damon said staring blankly at the ground then at the last second, he looked at Stefan, sucking lightly on the corner of his lips.

"Look Elijah promised us," Elena said gesturing to her and Luna. "that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena said looking at Stefan and Elena. The doorbell rang as soon as she was finished with her statement, the three vampires in the room looked towards the door. Elena sighed as she pushed herself of the island. "I believe him." She finished as she walked out of the kitchen to the front door, Damon rolled his eyes as Elena walked past him but didn't let his eyes leave her body. Elena opened the door, expecting Klaus or at least someone, but there was no one there. She looks down seeing an small envelope that says _Elena Gilbert_. Elena bends down to pick it up, she looks at it quizzically as she stands up straight while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Luna watched Elena as she looked out the door, expecting to see someone but to no avail.

"What is it?" Damon questioned as Elena turned and closed the door. The Salvatore brothers stood right behind the door while Lune leaned on the staircase.

"It's an invitation." Elena said as she opened it and read it out loud. "_Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration._" Weird, Luna's was different. Maybe because she got hers the day before?

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan said glancing down at the invitation then at Elena's face.

"The original family." Luna said knowingly as the three looked at her.

"How did you know that?" Stefan asked her.

"Hello, my sister has been running from Klaus for 500 years. I've known Elijah for more than 100 years, so yeah." She said rolling her eyes. Stefan just rolled his and looked at Elena.

"It's not bad enough that they moved into town and now they want a house warming gift?" Luna smiled at Damon's sarcastic abilities.

"Wait." Elena said flipping over the invitation. "There's a note on the back. _Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. -Esther._"

"Ooh, getting a special invitation from the original witch. Lucky you." Luna said while standing behind Elena to look at the invitation. If Luna was to be honest, Kol's hand writing was far better than Esther's. Elena laughed as she looked up at the Salvatores.

"If Esther want's to talk to me maybe I should find out why." Elena said shrugging as she walked into the living room with Luna at her side and Damon and Stefan close behind. Elena and Luna turned around to look at Damon, who was obviously irritated.

"Well. that's a dumb idea." Damon snorted. "She already tried to kill you once." He reminded.

"Elena's right." Stefan said looking at Damon. "Bonnie was lead to open that coffin for a reason, I think there's more to this than some family reunion."

"Can we go back in time where the _old _Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon retorted while rolling his eyes and head.

"Damon, shut up." Luna quickly countered as she saw Elena look down sadly and sighing heavily. Luna earned a glare from Damon, she shrugged him off.

"What for?" Stefan looked at his brother. "It's your job now." The brothers stared at each other for a couple of seconds with looks full of hatred.

"Listen boys, we have bigger things to deal with then sibling rivalries. So if you wouldn't mind putting it on hold, it would be greatly appreciated." Luna said flashing a fake smile.

"Stefan has a point, Damon." Elena said causing everyone to look at her, she took a step forward. "I should find out what she wants." She said looking at Damon. Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"You can't protect yourself." He had a point too.

"Okay, fine." Stefan said. "I'll go." Luna was already going, they didn't know that, but she would be there to protect Elena.

"You've pissed off enough originals to last a life time." Damon rolled his eyes. "I'll go." Damon said stepping forward and snatching the invitation out of Elena's hand.

"Hey!" She said at a normal voice as the piece of paper left her hands.

"End of story." Damon said demandingly, cutting Elena off before she could say more.

"You know, I could always go." Luna shrugged. "You both have pissed off enough originals to last a life time."

"No, we don't need Klaus or Kol drooling over you the whole night." Damon spat.

"We do, I mean she would be the prefect distraction for me not to get hurt Damon." Elena pointed out, the doppleganger was very bright.

"No. Like I said end of story." Damon said walking out.

"Come on Elena, were going to my house to get ready." Luna extended her hand, offering Elena to take it. Elena gladly took it and they walked out of the house and headed to Luna's.

* * *

"This is beautiful, Luna." Elena said as she admired a sliver chain necklace with eleven diamonds on the center neckline. Luna looked over her curling iron the was resting in Elena's hair and saw what she was looking at.

"You can have it, brings nothing but bad memories." She sighed as she went back to work on Elena's hair.

"Why?" Elena questioned as she looked at Luna through the mirror.

"It was from the man I loved. The man who hated me and did terrible things to me." She said sadly. "His name was Nikolai." She started. "Deep brown eyes, jet black hair, dark skin. He was quite the looker, but he was a shapeshifter and a vampire."

"They have shape-shifters out in the world?" Elena asked bewildered, Luna laughed at her.

"Yes, they do. They are more rare than werewolves." She admitted. "I'll show you how we met." She said as she held out her hand and Elena took.

* * *

**_Florence, Italy 1502_**

"_Selena, I really have no desire to meet a stuck up lord." Luna had been a vampire for ten years now. _

"_You have to, maybe he'll taste good." She joked as she pulled Luna's hair into a curly bun. _

"_Don't teach the girl such things." Calypso said leaning on the doorway in her orange dress. _

"_Come on lovely, I was only teasing." Selena said walking up to her wife and giving her a quick peck on the lips._

"_Are you ready Lunabella?" Calypso asked as she held out her hand. _

"_Yes, m'lady." She said as she stood up, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her forest green dress. She puts her hand in Calypso's then quickly links arms with both woman and walks down the hallway and stairs to the main floor. _

"_ !" A deep voice called from behind the trio, causing them to turn. Luna felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the man. Heavenly brown eyes, hair black as night that went to his shoulders but tied neatly in a ponytail, dark and flawless skin. _

"_Lord Nikolai." She said as she bowed down gracefully, unlocking herself from Luna and Selena she placed her hand in front of him. He placed as kiss on her warm hand as he look over the beauty beside Calypso. Standing back up, she fixed her posture. "This is Lunabella Petrova."_

"_Hello my lord." Luna said as she bowed, mirroring Calypso's movements. The lord placed a long and lingering kiss while his eyes stared into hers. _

"_What a beautiful name." He commented as she straightened her posture. "Please call me Nikolai."_

"_Thank you, sir." She smiled. _

"_It's my pleasure to compliment such a beautiful lady like yourself." Her cheeks turned to pink as he complimented her further._

* * *

"He seems wonderful." Elena marveled.

"He was." Luna admitted. "Or so I thought." She added as she finished Elena's hair. "Luckily, I am rid of him."

"What happened to him?" Elena questioned as Luna pinned Elena's hair to her right shoulder.

"I had a witch friend of mine kill him." She said emotionlessly towards Elena.

"Why?" Luna said nothing, she simply held out her hand.

* * *

**_Florence, Italy 1503_**

"_Nikolai! Stop!" Luna cried as her 'husband' ripped her dress in two, leaving her in a corset and pair of underwear. _

"_Come on Lunabelle." He ran the back of his fingers across her jaw. _

"_Lunabella." She spat. He wouldn't take her attitude so he punched her in the jaw, breaking it. "Ah! Nikolai stop please!" He simply looked in her eyes then pushed down on her shoulder, dislocating it. _

"_Now my love, we don't cry out of pain in my kingdom." He said as she he reached his hand inside of body, clutching her ribcage. Her face was red and her bottom lip was bleeding as she bit down, trying to hold back the screams. "My love will not be weak." He whispered in her ear, his hovering body came closer to her stiff body. _

"_I'm not your love." She gritted through blooded teeth. _

"_Now, now, now." He tsk'd as he felt the body under his stiffen at the darkness in his voice. "You will never speak to me like that again." Rubbing his manhood against the in between her legs, daring to take her virginity from her. "Understood?" He raised his eyebrow at her. _

"_Please Nikolai." She sobbed. "Just let me go."_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that." She said snapping her neck and leaving her there. _

* * *

Elena turned around looking at Luna wide eyed, tears brimming her waterline. "Luna, I-I'm sorry you had to show me those."

"It's fine." Luna said like nothing happened. "You cannot tell anyone, the only other people who know are Aria and Damon."

"I swear on my life." Elena said with a straight face.

"Thank you Elena." Luna said smiling, Elena was _nothing _like Katherine.

* * *

**Songs;**

**Give Me Love; Ed Sheeran (The Waltz Song, uh duh.)**

**What The Water Gave Me; Florence and the Machines (Dedicated to Luna, Klaus and Kol)**

**Young and Beautiful; Lana Del Ray (Dedicated to Luna and Kol)**

**No Light, No Light; Florence and the Machines (Dedicated to Luna and Kol)**

* * *

Luna's Dress; www.(polyvore) luna_ball/set?id=82908898

"Hello Carol." Damon said walking up to Mayor Lockwood with a class of champagne for her.

"Hello." She said smiling at Damon and taking the champagne from him. They clinked glasses and looked at one another.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon said looking away from her and taking a sip of his champagne. Mayor Lockwood rolled her eyes.

"I'm the Mayor, Damon." She said looking around a little bit. "When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into your town you welcome a smile." She said looking at him and smiling lightly, she had attitude laced through her words.

"Hm." Damon said raising his eyebrows and letting them drop quickly. "Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." He finished with a smirk.

"I'm trying to protect this town." She said with all seriousness. "They've assured me they want peace and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

"Mayor Lockwood." A british accent came from behind Carol. "We haven't formally met." A dark haired man came into view, taking the mayor's hand in his. "Kol Mikaelson." He said placing a kiss on the back of her palm. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." He said smiling. Mayor Lockwood smiled and nodded her head in response.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said moving slightly in front of Carol, offering his hand for a shake. Kol looked at him, his eyes lighting up with mischief. "Have we met?" Damon asked, technically they hadn't all they knew about one another was the rumors flying through the supernatural world.

"I've met a lot of people." He said looking at Mayor Lockwood then back to Damon. "And you don't particularly stand out." Before he could get the chance to walk away the doors opened. Damon and Kol's eyes both landed on Luna and Elena.

"Damon?" Carol asked tapping lightly on his shoulder. "Who is that, she's remarkably beautiful." Carol said looking at the girl Elena was with.

"That is my date." Kol said with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Carol." Damon said as Damon walked over to Elena who was staring at the interior of the house. Kol followed behind him as he eyed Luna, who kept his stare. He could hear her half dead heart beat faster and faster as he walked closer.

"Hello, darling." Kol said as he stood in front of Luna. Luna raised her hand as Kol left a long and lingering kiss on the warm knuckles of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. In a way Kol reminded her of Nikolai, but Nikolai wasn't one to irritate people he won them with his charm. Kol did exactly that, except it didn't work on her, he can thank Nikola for that.

"Hello, Kol." She said without her usual snap, just normal.

"Luna, I thought you said you weren't coming?" Damon said looking at Elena and Luna with anger.

"I lied." She said pursing her lips and rolling her eyes.

"I'm cutting you off from chocolate for a week." Damon said, jokingly Luna knew, but for Kol and Elena it was serious.

"You can't do that!" She said a smile creeping up on her lips.

"I think I can." He smiled as him and Stefan dragged Elena away.

"You decided to show." Kol said as held his arm out for her.

"Yes, I did." She said as she wrapped her arm around his. "Not for you though."

"Did you come for Klaus?" He questioned, trying to hit a nerve. "Hate to break it to you love, but he already found a date." He said pointing to a beautiful petite blonde and Klaus.

"I didn't come here for you or Klaus." She spat as the walked through the crowd of guests. "I came for Elena, and an old friend." She smiled as she looked at the ground.

"Really? Who might that be?" Luna was about to say but a deep voice cut her off.

" , what a pleasure it is to see you again." Elijah said, Luna held out her hand and he placed a light kiss on the back of her palm.

"As always Elijah." She smiled.

"Seems, you have fallen into my brother's clutches." He said looking at Kol and Luna.

"Quoting me?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why of course my sweet." Elijah smiled slightly at Luna's bright face.

"I'm confused-"

"Nothing new." Luna spat, cutting Kol off. She earned a look from Elijah that said he was impressed and he was dying on the inside.

"How do you two know each other? Kol asked, ignoring Luna's comment.

"I met Lunabella in 1865." Elijah said.

"At a bar. While I was drunk and grieving." She admitted. "And, you thought I was my sister."

"Yes, I did think you were Katerina." Elijah smiled. "You cannot blame me though, you are identical twins."

"Except for all those details you pointed out about me the night we met." Kol looked at Luna's face, trying to decipher what those differences were. "I'm older than my dearest sister, so therefor we are not twins." She said knowingly.

"My apologies, ." He said smiling at her, before looking over his shoulder. "Excuse me while I go talk to my sister, I hope to see you later." He said before walking past her.

* * *

"I just wanted to say thank you, for inviting me." She said after several moments of silence between her and Kol.

"Of course darling. What kind of ball would this be if the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls was not here?" He said smirking at her, she smiled at him for a quick second before looking down.

"A boring one considering that I wouldn't be here." She said as she tighten her grip on Kol's arm. She heard Kol let out a light chuckle before he stopped walking, Luna realized that he had stopped and did so.

"Wait here sweets, I have to go listen to Elijah make a speech and blah." He said rolling his eyes before walking away from her.

Luna turned her head to look at the staircase, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah were standing there. Luna ran quickly to Elena as Elijah began to speak.

"If everyone can gather please." Elijah said as a tall woman with ash blond hair came from the top of stairs, standing closest to Kol. Luna let out a low growl, one Elena could only hear.

"What's wrong?" ELena asked quietly as she kept her eyes on the original family.

"_Esther._" Luna spat as Elena looked at the woman.

"Welcome." Elijah said smiling. "Thank you for joining us. You know, when ever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah spoke while looking into the crowd. Luna looked up at Klaus who was drinking his champagne, not interested, Luna rolled her eyes at the hybrid and looked at Kol. He had been looking at her as well. Luna couldn't deny that her heart fluttered every time he called her pet names, the fact that he was incredibly attractive, and the fact he paid so much attention to her. She couldn't deny the feelings she had for him, but she couldn't deny the small feelings for Klaus that were creeping up into her mind. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner and please join us in the ballroom." Elijah and the rest of his family descended from the stair case, Kol keeping his eyes locked with Luna's the whole time.

**Elijah P.O.V**

"Sister!" He whispered as Rebekah almost walked past him.

"What Elijah?" She looked annoyed as she turned her head to face her brother.

"Go get the Salvatores, Elena and Matt." Rebekah opened her mouth to speak. "Just go." Finn suddenly appeared not to Elijah.

"Getting everyone in on the bet?" Finn asked giving a cheeky grin.

"Why of course brother." Elijah nodded while looking at his sibling.

"All right Elijah, what do you want?" Rebekah asked as she walked up to her brothers with all the people Elijah requested following her.

"We are making a bet of twenty dollars, each, on who Luna picks." Finn said looking at all of the faces.

"Why?" Damon scoffed.

"Because we only feel it's right since we weren't their to bet on Elijah, Klaus, and Katerina." Finn shrugged.

"Twenty dollars she picks Kol." Rebekah said looking at her brothers.

"Twenty bucks for Kol." Matt agreed.

"Twenty for Klaus." Elena spoke.

"The original hybrid dick gets my vote." Damon scoffed.

"I agree with Damon." Stefan said, looking at his brother.

"Who's your pick Elijah? Finn?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her brothers.

"Kol." Elijah said looking satisfied with his decision.

"Niklaus." Finn nodded looking at the Salvatore's and the doppleganger.

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Oh I love this song." Luna said smiling as she looked at Kol's face. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll have to thank my sister then." He smirked as Luna placed her small hand into his much larger one. She rested her other hand on his shoulder only seconds later they were both stepping to the beat of Ed Sheeran's, Give Me Love.

"I'm surprised." Luna said while Kol spun her in a circle.

"Why is that?" He asked pulling Luna back into him.

"That you still remember this dance after being locked in a coffin for all of those years." She said as her chest was pressed against his.

"I could never forget a dance like this." He said looking into her doubtful gray eyes.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head sideways just a tiny bit.

"Whenever I would partake in this dance it would be with beautiful women." Luna rolled her eyes. "You don't forget spending a moment with a beautiful woman." He added giving her a smirk while she rolled her eyes, again.

"Let me guess, it also reminds you of the wonderful kills you made later that night?" Luna scoffed.

"Ding, ding, ding." Kol said as he leaned his face down to her shoulder. "None of them were as beautiful as you, Luna." He said into her shoulder, his hot breath crashing against her skin leaving her with goosebumps.

"Flattering will get you no where, Kol." She said, keeping her heart pace under control.

"But I think it has, love." He said giving a kiss on her shoulder as he twirled her away.

"Luna." She heard Klaus's voice click in her ears, she would have much rather danced with Kol.

"Klaus." She said rolling her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He said while looking her up and down.

"You don't look _so _bad." She admitted causing Klaus to smile down at her, she smiled up at him looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Well, thank you, Luna." Klaus said as they stepped to the left.

"Of course, Klaus." She smiled at him as they shared in an intense gaze. She felt her self melt under his tightening grip around the small of her back, the way his half un dead heart fluttered in her ears. In a way they were both similar, Klaus had no idea what she was. Klaus was a hybrid as was Luna, she was obviously more pleasant to be around though. She had been judged for her family, either the fact that she was a sister of Katerina Petrova's or that she lived with a couple of lesbians for 100's of years. Klaus was judged for his family, the original family. Having a sibling like Kol would drive her mad yet she kind of did have a sibling like Kol, it was Katerina. The connections between Luna and Klaus were very small, in between the lines, but they were there.

"I think you might have to save me a dance later." Klaus said while keeping his stare. "One where I don't have to share you."

"You're always going to have to share me, I'm a likable person." She said smirking and shrugging. "What about your date?"

"She has a boyfriend. She only came because she had nothing better to do." Klaus admitted sadly.

"I honestly think the last thing someone would do is go to a ball with the deadliest vampires of all time out of sheer boredom." She snorted. "Plus, I don't think a girl like that." She said pointing to his date who was in the arms of the bartender, Matt? "Would be able to resist you. After all you did buy her that dress." She smiled.

"How do you know all this?" Klaus questioned, she was obviously something knew for him.

"I over heard Rebekah talking to Damon a couple of seconds ago." She admitted and shrugged, earning a chuckle from Klaus.

"I have to say Luna, you were right." Klaus said, spinning her closely to him.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"You are nothing like Katerina." She smiled.

"Finally." She groaned. "Every one compares me to her. Everyone from the start. The only person who hasn't was Kol." She said looking down at their shuffling feet. Klaus was slightly jealous that she praised Kol for something so small.

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland 1506**

_Luna sat at a piano, playing a very sad yet beautiful song. She looked sad, her dark hair was half down, half up, her dark curls falling carelessly down her back. _

"_And although you're still with me, I've been alone all along!" She sang softly as her hands played a variation of dark and meaningful keys. A loud slam came from the darker side of the room as a man with dark features, he looked angry. _

"_You and your incessant singing!" He said ripping her from the piano, throwing her across the room. "What did I tell you?" He questioned as he stalked closer to him. _

"_I thought you weren't home." She said softly, you could tell she was scared of the man. She held the back of her head feeling an immense amount of pressure right above her neck. "I'm sorry Nikolai." _

"_Sorry won't cut it my love." He said yanking her up from her crouched position. Luna let her hand fall that was placed on the back of her head, she saw blood all over her hand. _

"_Where are we going?" She asked, standing in place and holding her in place. Suddenly the face changed in to a woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. It was her mother._

"_Lunabella Petrova kakvo e stanalo s glavata ti?" Lunabella Petrova what has happened to your head. _

"_Nishto mamo , dobre sŭm." Nothing Mama, I am fine. _

"_Radvam se da go chuya." Glad to hear it. And with that her mother back handed her, sending her fly across the room yet again. Her mother figure changed to the man who had stormed in before. _

"_See my love, she doesn't care about you." He said appearing next to her in seconds. He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. "Only I do."_

"_That wasn't my mother." She spat. "That was you just being a cock." She spat. Nikolai snapped her neck, leaving her lifeless body there for the millionth time. _

* * *

"What was that?" Klaus looked down at her, her face was emotionless, as if she had not seen a thing.

"What was what?" Luna cocked her head to the side. She knew exactly what she was talking about. Usually when she talks about Nikolai her emotions run wild and so does her magic, just like that. Klaus couldn't tell if she was lying or not, she hand an innocence to her tone, her heart hadn't sped up and her voice was calm.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Klaus smiled down at her, giving her one final look before the dance was over. Luna pulled away from him, giving him a look with her soft eyes then turned away to find Elena.

"Luna, Luna, Luna!" Elena practically ran over to Luna.

"Yes?" Luna turned around with her eyebrows raised.

"Can we talk outside?" She looked nervous.

"Yeah, of course." Luna insisted as she linked arms with Elena and they both walked out side to Stefan. "Is he supposed to be here?" She asked Elena as Stefan stood with his chin held high.

"Yes, we came up with a Damon solvent." Elena said to Luna.

"Explain please?" Luna questioned stepping away from Elena.

"He won't let me go and talk to Esther so Stefan and I came up with a plain." Elena gestured to her and Stefan and began explaining.

* * *

"Dance with me?" Luna questioned holding her hand out and smiled at him.

"Anything to make a beautiful woman happy." Kol smirked while bring his lips to her soft knuckles then leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

_I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now. Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now. Hot summer nights, mid July, when you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, the city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child._

* * *

Luna laced her fingers with Kol's as he pulled her close to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder as he gripped her waist tightly, she couldn't complain about anything right now except for the fact that her best friends neck had been snapped and talking to Esther turned out horribly.

"Did you pick this song?" She asked as they took several steps.

"Yes, I did." Kol said as he saw the impressed look cross Luna's features.

"You have an excellent taste in music." She commented.

* * *

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

* * *

"Why did you pick this song?" She questioned as he placed his hand in between her shoulder blades.

"Reminds me of a friend." He said simply as he dipped her slowly, Luna could feel a lot of eyes on her right now. Usually she would have cared but, right now, being with Kol, made her less of a nervous wreck.

"She's very lucky that she has a song like this dedicated to her." Luna said after he brought her up to his face. How badly she wanted to lean forward and kiss him was unexplainable. Why was she getting these feeling so quickly? _Because the last time you were in love was in the 1500's and you're a vampire, your emotions are heightened like crazy. _

"Indeed she is." Kol said moving his face dangerously close to hers.

* * *

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now. Channeling angels in, the new age now. Hot summer days, rock and roll, the way you'd play for me at your show. And all the ways I got to know your pretty face and electric soul._

* * *

"Kol." She said as she felt his breath against her lips. "I want to show you something."

"Can it wait until after we are dancing?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow and meeting her piercing gray eyes. "I greatly enjoy having you so close." Luna opened her mouth, then closed it again, then opened it again.

"We don't have to move." She felt her lips graze against Kol's as she spoke. Her body filled with warm tingling sensations. "We can stay right here." She smirked. "I'm a witch remember?"

"How could I forget, sweets?" He said cocking his head slightly side ways.

"I just need you to promise me something." She smiled uneasily and unlaced there fingers, she slowly moved her hand across Kol's chest taking in his warm skin that was covered by his tuxedo. Kol moved his remaining hand on her waist a long with the other one.

"What is that, darling?" He looked down at the hand on his chest then met her eyes again.

"You will not go crazy, you will stay calm and stay here." She stared into his dark brown orbs for a while, almost getting lost. They were just so dark and attractive, they pulled her to him. "With _me._" She said making an impression. It took Kol a while to answer, which scared her.

"I guess, well just have to wait and see." Kol smirked down on her.

* * *

**10 Minutes Ago. **

"_That would be the girl." Elena and Luna heard a women with an old voice say inside the door after Elena knocked. The door was opened to a man that looked like a mix of Elijah and Kol. _

"_You're supposed to be alone." The man said lowly as Elena walked in first, eyeing Luna. _

"_I wasn't going to let her come without me." Luna spat. "You either take us or we both leave." The man lowered his head and growled at her. _

"_Finn, please, I know who she is." The woman from behind Finn spoke. "You can leave now." Luna walked past him as his body turned, back towards the door, Finn growled on last time and stepped backwards into the door way. _

"_It's only sage." Esther said noticing Elena's stare at the burning herb in her hand. "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being over heard." Elena continued to stare but relaxed slightly. She turned her gaze to her son. "That'll be all Finn, thank you." She said to him, raising her chin a slight. Finn reached for the golden door knobs and slowly closed the pocket doors. _

"_Luna, what a pleasure to see you again." Esther said looking at Luna. _

"_Don't know if I can say the same Esther." Luna spat as her arms crossed her chest. _

"_You must have a million questions for me Elena." Esther ignored Luna's comment and looked at Elena. "Please," She looked at both girls and gestured to the white sofa in the room. Elena slowly walked over and sat down next to Esther, looking down. Luna sat on the armchair, wanting to keep her distance. _

"_How are you alive?" Elena said looking at Esther. "Are you a ghost or?" Her brows furrowed. _

"_Not exactly." Esther said looking at the doppleganger. "When I died the witch Ayanna preserved my body with a spell." Her stare was growing more intense by the second. "She was a close friend of mine." She said looking down briefly. "An ancestor of your friend Bonnie." She looked back up. _

"_So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket?" Elena questioned the original witch, speaking clearly. _

"_They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." Esther said knowingly. _

"_So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" Luna questioned while crossing her legs. _

"_The witches way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires." Esther said turning her attention to Luna. Elena smiled uneasily at Esther. "But, there is a way for me to undo the evil I created." She said glancing at both girls, her eyes settling on Elena. Elena face was coated with realization as was Luna's._

"_You're going to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena said. Luna felt goosebumps grow on her skin. _

"_One thing at a time Elena." Esther said harshly yet calmly. They way that woman talked was hard to follow. "For now, I simply need your help." Elena and Luna just looked at the woman, Elena's face was proud but you could see in her eyes she was scared. Luna's face was strong, she wasn't afraid of Esther, she had no reason to be. "Come with me." Esther said standing up gesturing both girls to the table she was standing at before. _

"_Why do you need her help, Esther?" Luna asked standing up, flattening the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. She raised and eyebrow at the 1,000 year old witch and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I think you already know Luna." Esther said looking at the girl the turning to the table, lighting a match and lighting the candles on the table. _

"_I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family." Esther said blowing out the match. There was a wine glass on her table and what seemed to be paper, just plain old paper, and a glass figure full of water maybe? "How I upset the balance of nature by turning my family into vampires." Elena stood behind her with Luna, watching her. _

"_She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena spoke up. _

"_It's true." Esther said pouring the liquid into the glass. "But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. The ravaged the town with no remorse." _

"_What did you expect?" Luna snorted. "They were the first vampires ever. They had no self control."_

"_Are you defending my family Luna?" Esther turned around to look at her. _

"_Yes, I am." Luna said. "Problem?" Esther ignored her and turned around. _

"_Eventually Niklaus turned against me." Luna just snorted again. _

"_How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal." Elena took a step forward, asking Esther. She had a good point. Esther turned to look at her, putting whatever she had in her hand down, her expressions turned dark as she looked at Elena. _

"_It will take time. Magic." She said looking over at Luna for a brief second. "And, your assistance." She added. _

"_What do I have to do with it?" Elena asked cocking her head and squinting her eyes slightly. _

"_My children believe I am holding this ball to celebrate our reunion but, in truth I've gathered them together to preform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppleganger." Elena's features clearly changed from pride to fear at Esther's words. "Only a drop." Esther added quickly. _

"_Why-" Esther cut Luna off. _

"_It's essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening." Esther lifted a black rag off the table that held a dagger, she looked at it and wiped it clean. "Will you do it?" Elena looked at Luna, Luna shook her head no, she knew exactly what Esther was planning. Elena wanting Klaus ignored Luna. "Or shall I?" Esther turned with the dagger in hand, looking at the pair that looked identical. Elena slowly took off her glove and out stretched her hand to Esther, Esther took Elena's hand and poked her finger causing it to shed blood. Elena's face looked pain as Esther took Elena's hand and brought it to the glass and squeezed two drops into it. _

"_Elijah was more suspicious than the others so he may need more persuasion." Esther said and Elena blinked and looked at Esther. "They must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." Esther turned to Elena. _

"_What do you mean linked as one?" Elena clearly didn't get the hint by now. _

"_You said yourself Klaus can't be killed but, tonight's spell links all my children together so that if one goes, they all go." Esther said with a simple shrug. _

"_W-what?" Elena stuttered a little bit. Luna felt like she was about to break, she felt like killing something, anything. She was so angry and so upset. _

"_I love my family Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them, it's my duty to kill them." Esther said darkly. _

"_You can't just kill your entire family Esther!" Luna snapped. "Some people actually like your family!"_

"_I suppose you do?" Esther was not at all surprised. _

"_Yes, I do." Luna snapped. _

"_Or do you only like Kol?" Esther countered, obviously hitting a small nerve. _

"_Shut up." Luna spat, her mind was fried. _

"_Why are you defending them Luna?" Esther cocked her head. "They have caused you so much misery."_

"_You know nothing about misery Esther." Luna said bitterly, she could feel the tears brimming her eyes. "You sat on the other side for a 1,000 years and watched everyone else suffer. You most likely watched with a smile. So do not talk to me about misery, you cold hearted bitch." She walked out the room, not caring what was left of the conversation. _

* * *

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

* * *

Luna kept her hand on Kol's chest, she didn't want to move it. She looked down at her hand and began moving her thumb in circles.

"Promise me you won't drink it." Luna felt tears brimming her eyes again, she bit the inside of her cheek. Why was she getting so emotional? Maybe because she was afraid to loose Elijah, maybe she realized that Klaus wasn't actually that horrible. "Kol?" She choked out when she didn't get an answer, she looked up hoping the tears were dry. To be honest she didn't think he would care anyways. "Kol, promise me." She said through gritted teeth. Kol looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"What did she mean when she said, 'I think you already know' ?" Luna sighed.

"I am what I am because of her." Luna said, keeping her eyes locked with his dark eyes.

"What do you mean?" His tone was emotionless and dark.

"I'm only you know a half witch half vampire because of her." She whispered as his grip tightened around her waist. "Kol, you're hurting me." She said as she felt his grip becoming tighter and tighter. "Kol."

"Tell me." He said.

"Tell you what?" She choked breathlessly.

"Why she chose you." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

_Dear Lord when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes tell me that you'll let him in, father tell me if you can. Oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face makes me wanna party. He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds. _

* * *

"Being Katerina's sister she thought I would want revenge on your family because Niklaus and Elijah killed mine." She said slowly. "I said no Kol, I said no." She pointed out.

"Why?" His thumbs digging into her hips, she leaned her head on his shoulder while she pit her tongue.

"It wasn't their fault, if Katerina would have just listened to Elijah she would have lived. Then I could have had my family back. Instead she ran like hell and got them killed, I didn't make it out to be their fault I made it out to be Katerina's fault." His grip loosened then tightened again.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" His head was in the crook of her neck, his lips pressing into her skin. He wasn't kissing her, Luna had no idea what he was doing.

"I didn't think she would come back." She choked.

* * *

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

* * *

Kol loosened his death grip as the song ended, he left her standing there.

"Kol wait!" She said running after him, she grabbed his hand causing him to look at her, he went to pull away from him. "Please promise me you won't drink it."

"Why Luna?" He said looking at their hands then at her face.

"If one of you goes all of you do, I can't take loosing two important people in my life." Before he or she could say anything else, it happened again.

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland 1506**

"_Make it stop!" Luna cried out in pain as he husband tied her to the bed with vervain ropes. _

"_Be thankful you have your clothes on." He said looking at her with disapproving eyes. "Now my love, what are we going to do with you?" He said walking in front of the end of the bed, holding his fingers to his lips. _

"_Let me go!" She screamed. "I didn't to anything!" _

"_Lying! Another thing I forbad you to do." He said using his vampire speed to hover above her, his lips hovering over hers making it seem like he was going to kiss her. _

"_I love you." She said crying. "Why can't you just let me go?" _

"_That would be too easy my dear." He said reaching in her chest. Luna arched her back and screamed in pain as his fingers wrapped around her heart. "Why would I want to let a beautiful girl like you go?" Hs grip tightening on her heart. _

"_Stop! Please, I beg of you!" She begged and cried, her back arched farther as she felt a slight tug on her heart. "You will kill me then you will have no one left." She screamed. "No one left, Nikolai, no one." His grip loosed, but he still had a hold on her heart, he narrowed his eyes and looked at her then his figure changed. _

"_Oh, sister stop being such a slut." Katerina said as she got of her sisters damaged body. _

"_Shut up! Shut up!" Luna screamed. _

"_What? You always like to hear the truth so hear it is." She said darkly. "You are a slut and no one appreciates you because you are worthless. Completely worthless."_

"_Nikolai stop! Please!" She cried as she turned her while tears ran down her face. _

"_My love, why are you crying? Did I say something to offend you?" Nikolai stepped closer to her, stroking her face. _

"_Stay away from me." She said through gritted teeth. _

"_No."_

* * *

"I'm sorry." She said taking her hand from Kol's. "You weren't supposed to see that." She looked down, how could she be so stupid? Kol would simply make fun of her.

"Luna, you're bleeding." Was all he said, Luna lookup confused then felt her warm blood make its way to her lips.

"Shit." She said while bringing her hand to her nose. Kol opened to mouth but she just ran away from him. "I can't believe I just did that." She said breathlessly as she finally made it outside.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I know this chapter was all filled with Kol, but there is a ball part two and that will have a lot of Klaus in it. Thank you for all the reviews and it means a lot to me that you guys love this story. I'm sorry this chapter is so long but what can I say? I like this story. **

**-Morgan**


End file.
